Sebastian's Night
by MrMsInkPaws
Summary: Every wonder what Sebastian does at night? Then take a peek and see :


**Hey everyone! I'm Mrs. InkPaw and this is my little fanfciction! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, but I wish I owned Sebastian.  
**

It was a night like any other night. Sebastian had finished tucking the young master into bed, and had just left the room. He let out a sigh of relief once the door was closed. He held a silver candle holder that had three candles placed upon it. The light flickered ever so slightly as Sebastian started to head down the hall. He was relieved that the day had finally come to an end. All day he had been running around fixing up the mansion after the other three servants. They had managed to break the fine china, set the kitchen on fire, break the water fountain out front, and have a tree land through one of the walls of the mansion. Not to mention between all of that he had to prepare all the meals, treats, tea, and anything else for the young master. It had been nothing but work the entire day, which seemed to becoming more common. What was a demon to do, but take advantage of the night when everyone else was asleep?

First he quickly went around the mansion to make sure everyone was asleep, and that there wasn't any more damage that he needed to fix. Once everything checked out to be alright, he went up to his room. He opened the door of the room to reveal a simple, but comfortable looking room. There was a large bed in the middle with black sheets and blankets onto. It had a simple wooden head board and frame which was common for servants to have. He had a small desk that only had a few sheets of paper and an oil lamp that sat upon it. He set down the candle holder onto an empty shelf, and loosened the tie around his neck. He walked over to the desk and turned a small handle to turn the lamp on as bright as he could. The oil lamp made the room dimply glow, just enough to see. He unbuttoned his jacket before taking it off and lying in on his bed. He then kicked his shoes off, and took off the tie around his neck and simply left them on the floor. There was one other thing in his room that he loved more than anything else. He had a large glass window that was right next to a trellis in the garden. Now, to say he loved this spot may sound odd to anyone, but there was a reason behind why he loved it so much. The raven haired demon walked over to the window, and opened it up. He looked over to the top of the trellis, and there was his reason for loving it. A small black cat was sitting on top of it, purring ever so softly.

"Good evening, Miss Madelyn." Sebastian cooed to the cat, which responded by jumping up to the ledge of the window. The cats bright yellow eyes looked up at him as they did every night. He leaned onto one of his hands and gazed at the cat before reaching up a scratching it behind her ears. He let out a soft sigh. "What a beautiful cat you are. Fur black as night, but as soft as silk. Bright yellow eyes that could steal the breath of any cat lover." The cat let out a soft meow as if to thank him. He couldn't help but smile and pick the cat up. He continued to pet it in his arms, while walking over to his bed. He placed her down and sat down on the edge of the bed. "And a meow that is sweet as the young master's soul." He let a small chuckle escape at the thought. He then laid down on the bed, which the cat responded by walking up onto his chest. She then curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. He took off his gloves and placed them on the bed before stoking her fur.

Little did Sebastian know that he had not checked everyone very well. There was one person who was restless, and could not sleep. This person just happened to be Ciel, the young master. He had tossed and turned in his bed, but no matter what he did, he could not fall asleep. He finally gave up, and decided to go find Sebastian and order him to make him some 'Good Night Tea'. That usually did the trick. He hopped out of bed, and opened up his bedroom door. The hallway was dark, and only slightly lit by the moon the crept in from the windows. He started to head down the hallway, his feet making small pitter patter noise against the wooden floors. His night gown moving ever so slightly with every step he took. Before long he could see a bright light coming from under a door. He could only guess this was Sebastian's room.

He walked up to the door, and reached for the handle when he heard talking. He pressed his ear against the door, and listened for a few seconds. "Madelyn, I wish the young master would let you stay. I'm sure if he got to know you, he would like you quite a bit. Actually, I bet he would love you just as much as I do." Ciel crunched his eyebrows in confusion. That was defiantly Sebastian talking, but who was he talking to? Did he have a woman in there without his permission? He quickly swung the door open, and yelled, "Sebastian! What do you think you're doing having a woman-"He stopped himself mid-sentence when he realized that there was no women in there, but only a small black cat, now being hugged in Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian stood up from his bed with a surprised look. "Young Master, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted tea. Why do you have a cat?"

"I…I found it on my window still."

"Get rid of that filth thing before I toss it out the window." Ciel scowled, and folded his arms. He hated cats more than anything. They did nothing but sit around and lick themselves. Not to mention they made him sneeze.

"Yes sir. I'll get rid of it and bring you up some Bedtime Tea." He said and gave him a quick bow. That was enough to have Ciel turn back around and head back to his room. He Sebastian let out a sigh when the pitter patter of the young master's feet became very quiet. He stoked the cat one last time. "Don't worry Madelyn, the young master thinks slowly of many things. You're a beautiful cat, and I'll be back later tonight." He cooed to the cat before placing her on the window still. He closed the window on her, and placed his shoes, jacket, tie, and gloves back on. He then went off to work, and the cat simply laid down on the window still and went back to sleep.

**The end! I hope you enjoyed it :) I was thinking of possibly making this a mini series of Sebastian and different nights. If you like the ida, let me know please!**


End file.
